Insomnio
by vampirella McHany
Summary: Una niñita no puede dormir y volverá loca a mucha gente mientras intenta conciliar el sueño.  por decir algo amable porque es un poco bestia LOL


Holaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí les dejo una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió hoy por la noche, bueno, básicamente porque no duermo xxD espero que les guste

Disclaimer: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

><p>Los Mighty Ducks entrenaban con normalidad cuando se fijaron en una figura que estaba entre las gradas. Se acercaron con cautela y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la persona en cuestión parecía estar durmiendo. Tanya dió un paso atrás.<p>

-es una de esas locas con las que nos topamos en navidad-dijo Tanya (**n/a** esto es por el ff "12 dias de navidad2" por si alguien no se acuerda)

-y que hace aquí?-preguntó Dive- y sola además?

-casi mejor que la despertamos y la preguntamos-dijo Mallory

Wildwing asintió y la dio unos toquecitos en el chica sólo se revolvió un poco y siguió durmiendo. Wildwing insistió.

-Ay! dejame dormir-se quejó la chica

-que haces aquí?-le preguntó Wildwing

-dormir-la chica se frotó la cabeza soñolienta-o al menos lo intentaba, por qué cuernos me despertáis?

-te parece a ti normal dormir en mitad de un estadio?-le preguntó Wildwing

-una vez me dormí en un concierto de loquillo-dijo ella

-quién? Bueno, da igual, es que no puedes dormir en tu casa?

-No, estoy desvelada y no puedo dormir y aquí estoy cómoda, así que aquí me quedo

La chica se echó otra vez a dormir.

-Escúchame...

-Vampi, yo soy vampi

-Ahora tenemos un importante juego y no tenemos tiempo para vuestras tonterías así que dinos lo que realmente estás haciendo aquí

Wildwing la cogió del brazo y ese fue su primer error. De un salto vampi se subió al respaldo de la silla dónde estaba echada y le agarró a Wildwing por la pechera.

-llevo-un-mes-durmiendo menos de 6 horas diarias, estoy desquiciada y sólo quería dormir un rato, tenéis un partido importante? Yo os daré un partido importante.

Vampi lanzó a Wildwing por encima de su cabeza y aterrizó en la pista de hielo. Luego Vampi comenzó a lanzar un agudo chillido que obligó a todos a taparse los oidos. Entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar y de debajo del hielo salieron seis jugadores de hockey diabólicos.

-Más os vale no perder-dijo Vampi- porque entonces el que se va a tener que preocupar de dormir eternamente sois vosotros.

Luego de dos saltos bajó hasta la pista de hielo dónde Wildwing era amenzado por el monstruoso equipo rival. La chica cogió un silbato y dio inicio el partido.

El resto de los patos poderosos bajó corriendo hasta la pista y protestó que aquello había sido trampa y exigió al otro equipo empezar de nuevo pero no les hicieron caso.

Vampi los miraba divertida.

-No van a parar-dijo

-eso es trampa-se quejó Dive

-ves que eso les detenga? Mejor ahorra fuerzas que te van a hacer falta

Los patos poderosos se emplearon a fondo pero era imporsible. Aquellos tipos eran mucho más rápidos y más fuertes que ellos y ni siquiera respetana los tiempos de descanso. Cuando terminó el partido la sonrisa de Vampi era de todo menos tranquilizadora.

-COGEDLOS!-gritó y un rayo impactó en mitad de la pista de hielo.

Los patos poderoso salieron corriendo cada uno en una dirección. El primero en ser capturado fue Dive que se despertó en una extraña cámara de los horroes. Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de huir pero estaba atado de pies y manos.

-SOCORRO!-Chilló cómo un loco

-ya calla-le espetó Vampi- aquí no te va a oir nadie

Vampi se movía de un lado a otro nerviosa

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS LAS VENDAS?

-Que vas a hacer conmigo-la preguntó Dive

-Voy a vendarte, recubrirte de cera y la próxima vez que necesite un poco de fuerza bruta y no tenga ganas de mancharme las manos te despertaré para que me hagas el trabajo sucio. ¡Así sabrás lo que es no poder dormir a gusto!

Mientras tanto en la guarida los 5 patos restantes recibian una peculiar llamada de telefono.

-Hola? Hay alguien ahí?

-Hola-dijo Wildwing-quién llama?

-Wildwing? Soy Leonardo, verás tenemos un pequeño problemita que quizás os afecte

-QUITA!-gritó otra voz al otro lado del teléfono- Hey panda locos, Pepper al aparato, una pregunta, habéis visto a Vampi?

-la verdad es que sí-admitió Wildwing

-Bien! La encontramos- parecía que Pepper hablaba con otras personas- Hola? Hola? Seguís ahí?

-Si-dijeron todos

-Bien, seguid mis instrucciones y no hagáis preguntas, dónde quiera que os la hayáis encontrado, DEJADLA DONDE ESTÁ

-en mitad de las gradas?- preguntó Tanya

- por mí cómo si está tirada en mitad de la pista de hielo, ni no se os ocurra molestarla, Vampi lleva días sin dormir y cuando no duerme se pone de muy mala ostia y la toma con todos, dejadla en paz y esconderos

-y si ya la hemos despertado?

-os haremos un bonito funeral

- PEPPER!- la voz de Leo se elevó por encima de las demás

-qué? No llegaremos a tiempo-se defendió Pepper

-y nosotros que hacemos?-preguntó Wildwing

-esconderos, ya se cansará-dijo Pepper

-Dive está desparecido

-le haremos un bonito funeral

-PEPPER VALIÓ DE FUNERALES!-gritó Leo- mirad, aun hay una posibilidad de que esté bien, pero mientras a Vampi no se le pase la mala ostia olvidaros de rescatarle, siento decirlo pero lo mejor es esconderse

Los patos decidieron hacerle caso pero no sirvió de mucho. Vampi los fue encontrando uno a uno hasta que sólo quedó Grin.

Grin sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad así que dejó un rastro muy obvio hasta su cuarto y esperó. Vampi no tardó en aparecer detrás. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y el pelo revuelto con lo que daba más miedo de lo normal. Entonces, cuando estaba absorta mirando el pequeño bonsái de Grin y pensaba en lo mucho en que se parecía al de Leo Grin se la echó encima, la abrazó, y comenzó a repetir un mantra tranquilizador.

Vampi empezó a sentirse como ida y cinco minutos después ya estaba roncando.

Cuando vampi despertó se sentía una persona nueva. Grin la miró con recelo:

-Has dormido bien?-la preguntó

-cómo nunca, cuanto tiempo he dormido?

-tres dias

-vaya, si que estaba cansada, bueno, gracias por todo, yo me voy ya

-te importaría devolver a mis amigos?-preguntó Grin

-eh?-Por un segundo pareció que no sabía de que la estaban hablando-ah! Si claro

Vampi hizo un gesto y del cielo cayeron cinco ataudes en cada uno de los cuales había un pato momificado.

-luego no pude encontrar la cera- dijo Vampi respondiendo a una pregunta que nadie había hecho- creo que están bien, tampoco es que apretara mucho las vendas

Grin se lanzó a recuperar a sus amigos mientras Vampi desaparecía por las escaleras.

**Epilogo**

**Algunos meses después...**

Los patos llamaron al piso dónde se suponía que vivían las locas a.k.a las spammers. Cuando se abrió la puerta las chicas se lanzaron sobre Grin.

-Que bien que estás aquí-celebraron todos y sobretodo las tortugas- necesitamos tu ayuda, vampi a vuelto con el insomnio, lleva días viéndose todas las series que no se había podido ver por culpa de los examenes y entre eso y que no ha comido...

Los patos se miraron con cara de ciscunstancia y Grin entró en el cuarto de Vampi. Cinco minutos después salió sin un rasguño.

-tienes que enseñarnos a hacer eso- Dijo Sam

-es fácil, con la ayuda de la meditación la ayudo a encontrar la paz interior que necesita para dormir

-ok, Leo tiene que aprender a hacer eso

-A mi no me metas-se quejó Leo- me arranca la cabeza antes de que la haya puesto un dedo encima

-y que vamos a hacer?-dijo Yas- porque no podemos traerles desde california cada vez que esta no duerma

-y por qué no?-dijo Pepper- si básicamente son dos veces al año, cuando llegan los exámenes

-En lo que lo discutimos que tal si le entregamos a Grin el diploma?-dijo Danny

-que diploma?

-el diploma que dice "yo sobreviví a una noche de insomnio con Vampi"

-y a cuantas personas le habéis entregado el diploma?-Preguntó Dive

-contando a tu amigo, cuatro

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

-A mi casi me come un árbol, y si, el ábol tenía dientes no preguntes cómo

-A mi casi me viola un centauro

-Un cuervo parlante se empeñó en jugar conmigo al monopoly

Y así todas empezaron a contar sus historias.

-cómo lo aguantáis?-dijo Mallory

-enseguida te acostumbras, el problema no es ese, el problema realmente es cuando camina sonámbula- dijo Yas

Entonces se oyó un golpe en el pasillo. Allí estaba Vampi, sonámbula y con un hacha en la mano.

-Que bocazas eres Yas- la gritaron todas antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

><p>xxD vale, ok, puede que la historia sea un poquito exagerada pero si que es verdad que me pongo insoportable cuando no duermo, o sea, una noche de parranda la aguanto como cualquiera, pero si pasa como ahora que me tiro más de dos semanas durmiendo apenas 6 horas diarias o menos pues, como que me pongo muy nerviosa y a lo mejor hasta le grito a un profesor xxD ya sabéis, reviews, amenazas de muerte y demás son bienvenidos. nos leemos<p> 


End file.
